Hidden Heroines
by DarkAngel2393
Summary: Set in the same universe as Arrow this is set in Starling city just before the Arrow. Scarlett, Emelia, Dione and Caitlin are 4 Bad-ass women with one secret. These four are citizens by day and heroines by night.
1. Is there more to life than this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, the universe of Arrow, Walter Steele or Queen Consolidated.**

 **Rated T for infrequent bad language**

 **This is my first Fan-fic so I hope you like it!**

Set _in the same universe as Arrow_ this is set in the 5 years Oliver was away it might continue after that.

 ** _Hidden Heroines_**

 **Chapter 1:** Is there more to life than this?

Set in the same universe as Arrow this is set in the 5 years Oliver was away it might continue after that.

Scarlett, Emelia, Dione and Caitlin are 4 Bad-ass women with one secret.

These four are citizens by day and heroines by night. (In the order shown above) they are named Mystery, Black Widow, Firefly and Dark Angel, their mission is to take those who have evaded punishment and bring them to justice.

 **3 years previously**

It was her last year at school and honestly, the end couldn't come quick enough.

Caitlin was fed up of studying all of her complex subjects of which she already knew everything about. I mean, really. The only reason she was there is because she needed the qualifications for her resumé. Caitlin was especially bright for her age, she should have been moved up years before but never had. This was thanks to useless teachers who never saw a centimeter past their noses, unless they wanted to, which they rarely did. Surprisingly she already had a rather prestigious job considering her age. A man named Walter Steele had met her during a talk about business at her school a year ago. Funnily enough, he noticed she was clever. Well, not really funny as it never took anyone long to notice, _especially her classmates._

Since she could remember, Caitlin had been bullied not physically or cyber but verbally which made every day hard to deal with, not that her parents would notice, they were always too busy with work. As bullying had become a regular part of her schedule throughout the day she wasn't suprised at the whispers that began to spin a tornado of emotions inside her as she entered class. All the voices and meanings behind the stares started echoing inside her head the same sayings she'd _always_ _known_ And to contradict most opinions just because you hear it often doesn't make it any less painful to hear. "Bitch!" "No one will ever love that, _thing!"_ "I would kill myself if I had a face like that." "What a geek, no wonder she has no friends!" She made her way over to the corner on a bench separate from everyone and opposite to her _friend,_ Grace But that wasn't what they were, not really Grace was the two-faced person who sat with the others and pretended to care about her when it suited. Caitlin could see it in her eyes now, secretly that girl was silently agreeing and laughing with everything in her because, hey, _at least it wasn't her_. Throughout class she took notes scribbling furiously as stationary was lobbed at her from every angle. It was funny how being 18 did _nothing_ to effect peoples maturity and it never would.

 **Present day**

By now Caitlin is 21 and standing in a meeting, next to British business man Walter Steele at Queen Consolidated, as his personal assistant it is her job to take notes and manage his chaotic timetable. After what seemed like an eternity, she was returning to her office with the notes of everything that had been said ready to copy them up. The meeting had run late so by now it was 11:00pm and her deadline was exactly 1 hour away to the minute. As she sat down in her worn leather chair at her desk and began logging in to her computer she found her eyes wandering to the window. Her office was halfway up this enormous skyscraper and had a beautiful view. Well she guessed it had once because right now all she could see was repairs being made to repair all the damage from a recent bombing attack. As she gazed at the workers below she began thinking "Is there something I can do?" As soon as this thought crossed her mind, her heart began longing for something else. _Something more_. For the first time, she asked aloud a question that had circled her mind these past few months as she watched her city suffer.

 _"Is there more to life than this?"_

 ** _Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed._**


	2. 6 Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, the universe of Arrow, Walter Steele or Queen Consolidated.**

 **Rated** **T for** **mild violence**. **This** **is my first Fan-fic series so I hope you like it!**

Set _in the same universe as Arrow this is set in the 5 years Oliver was away it might continue after that_.

 ** _Present day_**

 _Gunfire. Death. Blood. Darkness. A searing white light. Empty_.

 ** _Earlier that day_**

Repetative, boring and dull. 3 words to sum up Caitlin's life. She was currently trailing after Walter Steele as usual and when her watch read 2 pm she found herself on her way to a speech Walter was giving to the press at the pier. He was supposed to be speaking about how QC was going was going to help those left homeless and without healthcare to pay for all the damage from the bombing attack. Her head was pounding at the temple, her wrist ached from writing and the sea breeze was making her dizzy and light-headed. But as Walter climbed up to the stand she knew for definite that what came next was not in her head.

 _Gunfire._

 _Death._

 _Blood._

 _Darkness._

 _A searing white light._

 _Empty._

 ** _Present Day_**

 **Gunfire.**

She saw the blazing copper glow of the shots fired, meant to kill.

 ** _Death_**.

People crumpled to the ground like marionettes with cut strings.

 ** _Blood_**.

Seeping out of fatal wounds like liquid ruby coating the ground.

 ** _Darkness_**

Next thing she knew, a black bag was pulled over her head so that she was left staring into the dark abyss as she felt herself being dragged and thrown onto a hard metal surface. She heard the sharp breathing of writhing bodies around her as an engine rumbled beneath her.

 ** _A searing white light_**

She was thrown to the ground before being grabbed by her hair and cuffed to what felt like an iron bar attached to the ceiling so that she had to stand on tiptoes to stay upright. As the bag was pulled off her head a searing white light burnt her eyes making them water.

 ** _Empty_**.

Her heart, her mind, a void of nothing.

Not a sound.

Hollow.

Until a scream filled the din.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Held for Ransom

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, the universe of Arrow, Walter Steele or Queen Consolidated.

Rated T because of torture and infrequent bad language. This is my first Fan-fic series so I hope you like it!

 **Present day**

A girl with waist length golden blonde hair, crimson lips and porcelain skin came into her vision as her eyes adjusted. At first (other than their current predicament) her scream seemed unprovoked until her eyes saw the whole picture. A man with shotgun in hand was advancing on her. As got close he began to say "Hey baby, what's your number? his hair was as greasy as his voice (which was extremely to say the least) hung limp across his face. He had a golden tooth and a creepy aura to him. "Don't cry beautiful!" he said caressing her cheek. "Hey you!" the words were out of Caitlin's mouth before she could stop them. He began stalking toward her from across the room as he did this she began questioning 2 things, 1: Why did she have to open her mouth?

2: Were they in an empty warehouse? She wondered this because of the garage style door, concrete floor and grey, cobweb covered walls. She was quickly snapped out of her trance as she felt a hand of hot breath slap her face. It smelt of rotten egg and as her eyes focused on the man stood before she saw his smirk. "You wanna say something to me geek?" he growled "Yeah, yeah I do!" she replied "You're one sick son-of-a-bitch, you know that?!" he backed up before whispering, "You'll pay for that you **BITCH!** " He then loaded his shotgun and then shot her left arm. For a moment, she didn't feel a thing then pain shot down her arm like a lightning bolt. Pain wracked her whole body. Tears of agony cascaded down her cheeks as she screamed like a banshee from hell, then, everything went black.

All sounds echoed throughout her head. Her eyes flickered open. The scene was blurred. People were talking. Lots of people. Not people, just men, their voices were too low for women. Images of what happened, minutes, hours maybe even days ago flashed before her eyes. As she glanced at her arm, the whole world spun like a spinning top. Her blood was a river streaming down her arm, by the amount of blood it didn't look like the wound had clotted. Suddenly, the world snapped into focus, these men were different. They had black devil masks covering their faces with long twisting horns, there were no expressions on the masks, giving them an eerie look. But where was the one who shot her? That answer was simple. _Dead at her feet._ She felt bile rise in her throat from the sight and the overwhelming panic. As she gazed at the blonde woman across the room, she thought that she must have spoken out of turn too whilst Caitlin was out cold. This was because she too had a bullet wound on her arm however, it was her right. She was out cold from the agony and shock . As her arm pulsed with pain, she began wondering where the other people were because when she was in that vehicle that brought her here there was definitely more than 1 other person with her. Coincidentally, just as she thought this another women screamed somewhere behind her but because of her cuffs she couldn't turn. Terror overtaking her she yelled "Why are you doing this?!" in a hoarse voice that sounded nothing like her own. A man who seemed like the tallest and strongest (maybe the leader?) responded "Ah, why else? To own this city! Leverage over the rich is the best kind of leverage. Especially when your leverage is female!" " _Hey you."_ it was the woman from the corner speaking in a sweet, sickly, sugar-coated voice. Caitlin was repulsed, why would she encourage him? He began walking over to the girl as she continued talking and smiling "My name is Emelia, and _I'm female,_ and just because I'm female..." her face shifted into a sneer as her voice turned to a growl as he reached her "doesn't mean, **I can't kick your ASS!** " She hung off her cuffs before kicking him in the balls.As Caitlin and Emelia sniggered they caught each others eye and a bond between them formed in that moment. "Boys! Make 'em pay!" he shouted, fury filling his voice. Horror took hold. As they advanced on the two of them sirens began wailing in the distance a masked man yelled "It's the cops!" They all scattered as men and women came running in guns up and SCPD badges shining in the low light. About 6 of the 17 men were caught, the leader got away. As their cuffs were broken, they were helped into ambulances and rushed to hospital. Once there, Caitlin and Emelia went into separate operations to extract the bullets in their arms and were soon taken to be examined. They lay in beds beside each other at the hospital ward eyes connected, communicating silent messages others wouldn't understand. Their bullet scars were the fire in which their iron bond had formed, 2 women united by 1 experience. Subconsciously, their hands reached for each other and they knew, this friendship, was forever...

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!

Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

 **I'm hoping to start on the heroines stories next chapter.**


End file.
